1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for blocking objectionable messages and data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now include a variety of additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, users can access the Internet, transfer and receive multimedia files, play videos and music, send and receive text and voice messages, perform scheduling tasks, etc. using their mobile communication terminal.
In addition, the amount of menu options on the mobile terminal has also increased to allow the user to perform the variety of different functions on the mobile terminal. For example, the user can select a main menu option and then select an Internet menu option to access the Internet and view or download multimedia contents. For example, the user can download music files by accessing the Internet and searching for a particular Internet option.
Mobile communication terminal also include high quality digital cameras that the user can use to take still or moving pictures. The user can also transfer any captured images to another mobile terminal. Thus, users can share photographs or short movies they have taken using their mobile terminal. The user created content is stored on a user's home page or another Internet site such as YOUTUBE. The user created content is often referred to as UCC (user created contents) or UGC (user generated contents).
Further, other users can access and view the UCC or UGC via the Internet. In addition, the users can transmit messages and other multimedia data to other users. Sometimes the data transmitted may be objectionable to a particular user.